Tunnel'O'love
by MoonyXmadness
Summary: I ever tell yew 'bout the time me and my buddy Keith made out in the tunnel of love...? /L4D2 belongs to VALVe/


Ah ever tell yew 'bout the time me an mah buddy Keith made out in the tunnel uv luhve? Now, ah thought it sounded purdy stupid, cheesy, ya know? Bu...it was kinda fun.

"Sh-sh-sh, c'mere," a tall, red headed man waved his hand in a beckoning motion towards his companion who stood a few feet away.

"Keith, what're we doin'? we're gonna get caught," the younger hurried over to the other, speaking in a hushed voice.

"Aint never been caught a'fore, El, dun worry yer purdy lil'head 'bout it" Keith snickered, "'sides, barely anyone here..." Ellis glanced around at his words.

The Whispering Oaks Amusement park was beautifully lit up for the late hour, rides and near by stalls decorated in warm lights fending away the darkness. Not to mention the added exuberance due to the soft pink and purple glow for the love themed holiday.

The same holiday that was the whole reason for the two being at the park in the first place.

"Well, C'mon" The elder southerner interrupted the train of thoughts with a quick tug on the others arm towards their 'mystery' direction.

A few minutes of trailing behind the red head with out question lead them behind a large familiarly designed building.

"Issis... Issis the tunnel uv luhve?" Blue eyes blinked up at the hearts framing the buildings edge.

"Might be," Keith grinned as he pushed open the simple door in front of them, stepping in side and waiting for the other to follow.

Ellis peered through the door, hesitant on entering the obviously 'employee only' door, "aint supposed tuh go in there...are we?"

Keith shrugged, "aint curious , stay here." The red head went ahead with out a second glance, his stride confident as if this was an often occurrence for him as he disappeared down the small, poorly lit hallway.

The brunette shifted where he stood, watching the door slowly slip closed as he mulled over the situation, "...wait..."

Keith smirked triumphantly as the younger padded up beside him.

"So what are we-" before Ellis finished he was shushed, taken by the hand and drug down a small flight of stairs, through what might have been a storage room, and out onto a metal walk way over looking what seemed to be a maintenance room.

"Tah -daah" Keith almost sang, continuing to lead his confused friend across the metal walk way and down more stairs to reach the ground floor.

Ellis didn't get it.

Looking around the room, there was a large metal door with a small section of canal running underneath it, cutting off in the middle of the open space, a swan boat (most likely there for maintenance) sitting in the strangely coloured water. The rest of the room was dark, barely lit up enough to see but he could only assume had machinery and other metallic noisy objects hiding amongst the shadows.

"Ah dun get it..." the younger stated his previous thought bluntly, looking up at the red head, who sighed loudly.

"Here..." Without a moments pause he placed his hands on the younger's hips, guiding him to the other side of himself and back until he came in contact with the edge of what was obviously a table, "sit." He instructed plainly, helping lift him to sit on the edge he had just bumped into, "close yer eyes..." Ellis gave the red head a wary look before letting his eyes slipped closed.

Water lapping softly against the concrete sounded somewhere beside him, the soft hum of music was barely audible in the large room, and then the small huff of the others breath as it ghosted over his lips.

Ellis nearly jumped as lips were pressed softly to his, But was quick to relax, letting the elder move his lips softly against his own before pulling away from the to-short kiss, mumbling a quick 'open yer eyes now.'

And so he did, blinking them open, he had to squint as his eyes adjust to the dim light, the soft glow from the purple lights reflecting off the water and dancing around the walls and ceiling. They even set a soft tone across the others skin, his eyes almost glowing a soft purple in the strange light.

"Better..?" He whispered softly, pressing another chaste kiss to the brunettes lips, a hand finding his thigh to squeeze it idly.

Ellis hoped in the poor lighting, the pink most likely spreading across his features wasn't as noticeable as he gave a nod in response.

"Good," voice still soft, the redhead captured the other lips again, letting them linger a moment before massaging them together with intent. Ellis practically melted into the kiss, willingly parting his lips as a tongue smoothed itself over them, patiently asking for entrance. The warm muscle easily slipped past, exploring the warm cavern before finding Ellis's own tongue and coaxing it with a few easy curls to which Ellis's quickly responded.

Keith's arms found their way under the younger's shirt, smoothing over and around to his back, stroking the warm flesh under his finger tips and getting a few panted moans out of the brunettes lips in the process. Ellis hooked his legs around Keith's hips, desperately trying to pull him closer, tilting his head into the heated kiss.

The one that was currently distracting them from the soft thud of shoes near by.

Keith broke the kiss, gasping for air as Ellis distractedly lapped at the elders lips.

"Wait, wait..." Keith panted quietly, hesitating from looking away from the half lidded baby blue eyes for only a moment. But he did, turning his head to glance behind them just as the door they had entered through began opening.

He cursed under his breath.

Ellis snapped from his daze as the light flooded over the metal walk way not far above them, a panic forming behind his eyes. Keith put a finger to his lips and took one of the brunets hands, leading him to the large metal door and pointed at the opening half engulfed in water. The younger nodded slowly, giving the odd water a look before stepping down into it, Keith following close behind.

They tromped through the shin deep water, adrenalin fueling their quick steps as the sounds of the maintenance workers came from behind them. Keith laughed aloud at his companions worried expression as he turned a sharp corner, yanking the other towards him just as the beam of a flash light shone past them. They stood in silence for a moment before slipping through a near by door, making a quick escape to the outside world.

"nawt gonna get caught?" the brunette mumbled.

Keith scoffed and pressed a sound kiss to the lips smirking at him, "shuddap, no one saw us...Now c'mon, let's get outta here an...celebrate valentines days 'properly'"

A soft blush Tinted the younger's cheeks as he took the others hand in his own, ignoring the wolfish grin on his lovers face, "awlright, s'long as we aint 'celebratin' under the Ferris wheel er some shit.."

"...Tha's nawt a bad idea..."

Ellis gave the red heads arm a proper smack.


End file.
